Large numbers of small-slat venetian blinds, called mini blinds, are today present in the windows of homes, offices, etc. These blinds are operated, to tilt the slats, by manual turning of wands about their longitudinal axes.
There has long been a need for wands to replace those now in service (and which will be used on venetian blinds to be manufactured in the future), and will permit rotation of the wands about their longitudinal axes in a manner vastly easier and faster than is effected by manual turning.
It is important that the wand assemblies not only be simple, economical and capable of preforming the desired function effectively, but also that they may be quickly installed on existing blinds and will operate them even when the tilt mechanisms in the upper portions of the blinds are not well lubricated.
Very importantly, the wands and associated operating mechanisms must be attractive in appearance, rust proof, long-lasting, etc. The wands and associated operating mechanisms must be wear-resistant. They should be positively engaged with each other, that is to say, the operating mechanisms should not be able to rotate relative to the wands unless there is relative axial movement therebetween.